I know
by MiraculousGenny
Summary: When Chat Noir found out that his lady was that shy, adorable girl behind him, he was so happy, but she's always so stuttery when she is with Adrien, but she is sassy when it come's to Chat Noir. So he charms her as Chat Noir, but will his bad luck take over?... Marichat AU Chapter 1 is up-loaded, so no more mistakes (I think...) Rated K might go up to T
1. Chapter 1

**I KNOW**

 **MARICHAT SHORT STORY**

* * *

 **Hiya guy's,**

 **Today, I'm doing a Marichat short story but there will be a bit of Ladynoir and Adrienette**

 **I was just so bored so I did this and I kinda wanted to do this for a while now ^-^**

 **By the way, I have no clue what to write for 'I'm Different' I really need your help for that story :(**

 **But, if this story get's a lot of hit's I might make it into a long story :)**

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter :***

 **-Genny xoxo**

* * *

 ***Summary***

When Chat Noir found out that his lady was that shy, adorable girl behind him, he was so happy, but she's always so stuttery when she is with Adrien, but she is sassy when it come's to Chat Noir. So he charms her as Chat Noir, but will his bad luck take over?...

* * *

 _''Miraculous Ladybug!''_ A beautiful, kind, gorgeous, brave and every other good word in the French language, teenage girl said

''Good job m'lady, you did ' _purrrfectly'_ out there. Pound it?'' a teenage boy in a cat suit said

''Really?'' she said and rolled her eye's, while his smirk got bigger

''Pound it'' they said together while bumping their fists together

''I should go Chat, I doubt my miraculous will last any longer. _Au Revoir Chat Noir''_ She said and grabbed her yo-yo

''Au revoir, m'lady'' he said softly while watching her fly away on her yo-yo

But then he saw her going into a familiar bakery

''Maybe she's friend's with Marinette, right?'' he said to himself ''But Marinette does look like Ladybug, well she could possibly a fan with the pigtails...But I shouldn't get into her personal life'' he said and ran on the rooftops to get back home

* * *

''Jeez kid, why are you so caught up on Ladybug going into your girlfriends house?'' said a grumpy, 5000 year, cheese lover kwami named Plagg

''First off, she is not my girlfriend and second of all, _I don't know'_ ' Adrien whined

''Well, maybe you should ask her''

''Really!? You want me to ask her, you know what sure, it's simple all you have to say is _Hey, Marinette are you Ladybug''_

''Jesus, no need to get angry...''

''Look, I'm not angry, I-I'm just so confused at the moment, is she ladybug or is she just a friend of ladybug'' Adrien sighed

''Okay'' Plagg responded

''Plagg?''

''Yeah?''

''Do you possibly know who Ladybug is?'' Adrien asked

''No, but I sense Tikki whenever your in the classroom''

''Tikki?''

''Tikki is Ladybugs Kwami and I can sense her whenever your in the classroom. Now, where is my cheeeeeese'' Plagg whined

''Wait, hold up you can sense Ladybugs Kwami! That means ladybug is in the school, actually she is in my classroom'' Adrien said excitedly

''Yeah, yeah. Now, where is my cheese'' Plagg whined

''Here'' Adrien throw Plagg a full box of camembert, because he was too excited because his lady was is in _his classroom!_

''Adrien'' Adrien turned around to see his father's assistant

''Yes, Nathalie?''

''Your father said, you should go to bed early because you have a photo shoot at 6 o'clock in the morning''

''Okay, Nathalie, I will'' Adrien said, but how will he go to sleep with all this excitement

When Nathalie left his room he ran over to his bed and jumped on it

''Calm down kid, your acting like a two year old'' His kwami said

''Yeah, yeah''

''Maybe your assistant is right, you should go to bed''

''I guess your right'' Adrien sighed

''You can find the love of your life tomorrow, Adrien''

''Yeah, sure. 'Night plagg''

''Goodnight Adrien''

* * *

Adrien was sitting in his seat, way before anyone came in

''Hey dude, you're here early'' his friend Nino said

He turned his head to face Nino ''Yeah, I had an early photo shoot''

''Oh, okay''

''Hey guys'' his friend and also the blogger of 'LadyBlog' named Alya

As Alya sat down and the rest of the class came in, except Marinette

 _'Maybe she's late'_ he thought to himself _'Look's like I'm right'_

''Marinette you are late again, what could your excuse be this time? Your _dog_ ate your homework?''

''N-no, m-my hamster, yeah my hamster, uhh got hit by a...car...?'' she said

''Marinette, this is your fifth time late _this week_ , after class, you can marche your way down to the principal's office'' her teacher said

''Yes miss Busteir'' she sighed and she sat down on her seat and Adrien could hear Alya talking to her

''Your hamster got hit by a car..'' Adrien heard Alya say to the distressed classmate

''Alya, I don't need your jokes, this is my second time going to detention, ever! Oh no, what if I get more, what if I do and I won't get into fashion college and worst of all, I won't be able to work for Gabriel Agreste'' Marinette said and put her face flat down on her desk

''Girl, chill and it's only lunch detention, no big deal''

''Maybe your right'' Marinette sighed

* * *

When Adrien walked out of the school, it was raining and he saw Marinette standing there, waiting for the rain to stop

''Look's like I don't have an umbrella to give you'' Adrien chuckled

''Huh, oh h-hi Adrien ne-never saw you there'' she said and gave him a sheepish smile

''Marinette, I can ask my driver to drive you home if you want?'' he asked

"Adrien, it's okay. I'm perfectly fine here and you probably have stuff to do"

''N-no, it's okay, I-I couldn't a-and the rain will st-stop eventually''

''Actually I don't Marinette, and I won't bite'' he said and gave her a smile

''O-okay''

As the two teenagers ran towards the car Adrien asked Nathalie if Marinette could take a ride home and she said yes, but there was a _bit_ of arguing

When the Gorilla stopped at Marinette was curious on how he knew where she lived

''How does he know where I live''

''Remember the game tournament?''

''Oh yeah I forgot'' she said with a small giggle

 _'Wow she is adorable'_ he thought _'Wait no, you can't be in love with her your in love with Ladybug...but maybe she is Ladybug'_

''Adrien'' he snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Nathalie talk to him

''Adrien, are you even listening to me?'' she asked

''...yes''

She sighed and said ''you have a photo shoot tomorrow at two p.m, so you will be leaving school early, I already contacted your teacher''

''Okay'' he replied

* * *

 _'Who could be Ladybug in the school'_ Adrien thought _' Juleka is like Ladybug, but she got akumatized, so that means she isn't'_ He sighed and closed his eyes _'Every girl in the class got akumatized, except one and that girl was Marinette, But how could Marinette be Ladybug, well they are simular, and brave and sassy and- Oh my god. Marinette is Ladybug_

''Plagg!'' Adrien shouted

''Can you see that I'm sleeping here, I might be immortal, but I still need sleep, I aint no vampire'' his kwami responded annoyedly

Adrian rolled his eyes at his comment, but he soon got excited again

''Plagg, I know who Ladybug is!''

''Wait, what! Ohh tell me, tell me!'' Plagg opened his eyes and flew hurriedly at Adrien

''I never knew you were so eager on finding out who Ladybug was''

''Well I am, so who is it?''

''I think Ladybug is Marinette''

''Are you sure''

''I think I'm right this time, but maybe we could possibly go on patrol''

''Adrien, I'm too tired to go'' the five thousand year old kwami whined and and flopped down on Adriens bed dramatically

''I'll give you as much cheese as you for one week, is that a deal?''

''Well, we should get going!'' Plagg said

''Thought so'' Adrian mumbed _**''Plagg Claws Out!"**_

* * *

When Chat Noir was running across the rooftops he spotted a black haired girl with pigtails getting surrounded by a man and that girl could only be..

Marinette.

''Get away from her!'' Chat Noir shouted

''And who do you think you are, I found her first''

''How about you find my fist'' Chat Noir hissed

''Marinette run, I will take care of this''

''But Chat-''

''No Marinette. Run as fast as you can, I'll come and check on you later''

''Okay'' she said and ran off

''Who do you think you are, messing with _my princess''_ Chat Noir hissed

''If I ever see you again, you _will_ be sorry. Now run, before I change my mind''

The criminal was shaking and he was too scared to move

'' _Are you going or not!''_ Chat hissed

The criminal soon ran off and Chat Noir leapt from rooftop to rooftop, to get to Marinette house

When he arrived at her balcony he tapped on her window

''Hello, Chat Noir'' Marinette said and came up to the balcony

''You know, you shouldn't open your balcony door to just anyone''

''Chat what harm can you do to me and plus, you saved my life and I owe you so much, just ask for anything''

''Anything?'' he said with a smirk

''Yes, anything'' she replied ''Exept the uh.. 'You know what'''

''The 'you know what?'' he asked with a playful smirk

''Chat, you know what I'm talking about!'' she said with a scowl

''Sorry princess, couldn't help myself'' he winked

''Princess?'' she asked

''Well, you are a princess, so you deserve to be called one''

''Thank you, but you can call me by my real name''

''I know, I just prefer princess and when will I get my reward?'' he said eagerly

''What do you want for your reward?''

 _'A kiss'_ he thought

''Cookies'' he said

''Okay, let me go down to the bakery and I will get you some cookies and would you like some hot chocolate with them cookies?''

His eyes brightened and he nodded vigorously

''Okay, you can come inside but do _not_ touch anything''

''Okay'' he replied and stepped inside but he tripped on his way in and she giggled and mumbled ''silly kitty'' and he smirked at her remark

* * *

''Here is your hot chocolate and cookies, and of course some for me too'' she said

''Do you want some help?'' he asked and walked over to her

''Yes please'' she replied and gave him his hot chocolate and cookies ''You can sit over there'' she said and pointed at her pink chaise

''You really like pink, huh?''

''Yeah...'' she said and gave him a sheepish smile while he just chuckled

''Would you like to watch a movie?'' she asked

''Sure, what movies do you have?''

''A lot''

''Do you have Disney Princess movies?''

''Disney princess?, arent you a bit too old for Disney Princess movies" she giggled

''Me-owch princess, I'm not _that_ old"

''Sure your not'' she replied sarcastically and he just stuck out his tongue at her

* * *

They both decided on watching _'Brave'_ and about halfway during the movie they had finished the cookies and hot chocolate and Marinette was sleeping on Chats shoulder

''Princess?'' he said

''Yeah'' she said tiredly and with a yawn

''I should probably go''

''Okay'' she said and looked up into his gorgeous green eyes and he was looking deeply into her beautiful blue eyes, and finally he got enough courage to ask her a specific question...

''Can I kiss you?''

She nodded and they both leaned in to each other...

* * *

 **Hi, I really hope you enjoyed this chapter ^-^**

 **This is going to be a short story about 5/6 chapters long but if it gets enough hits, I will make it longer**

 **Byee**

 **-Genny xoxo**

 **P.S: Please check out my other story 'I'm Different' even though it's not that good. XD**

 **P.S.S: This is reuploaded, because I forgot to do a spell check, so that's why it's a bit different than the original chapter :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I KNOW**

 **CHAPTER: 2**

* * *

 **Hi guy's,**

 **So, I just looked at the preview of my last chapter and I noticed how many mistakes I did. I'm so sorry about that, I was really tired : / but don't worry, I will change the mistakes when I'm free : D**

 **But thank you so much for following the story and 12 followers in just 1 chapter wow guys thx and 9 favorites! *-* (I am speechless)**

* * *

"Marinette?"

"Yes?"

"Can I kiss you?"

She nodded and leaned in, and he leaned and suddenly there lips were connected together. She was shaking her hand's up to his shoulders and then up to his neck. Then he put his hands down to her waist and there kiss grew even more passionate

 _Beep-Beep_

They got cut off by chat's miraculous, warning him that he has to go or he will change back...

But they didn't care, they kept on kissing and chat swiped his tongue on her bottom lip and she gasped

 _Beep-Beep_

Another warning

But, they didn't stop

 _Beep-Beep_

Again, another warning

But Marinette broke apart

"Chat" she said, while trying to catch her breath "you should go, your identity, I will see it and I-I can't do this"

"Why not, Princess" he said

"I-I like someone else.."

"Someone else?''

''Yes'' she said looking at the ground with a blush, thinking of that gorgeous blonde hair and gorgeous green eyes, and she can't be kissing chat, that's cheating on her love, Adrien

"And may I ask, who is this someone else, is he possibly more handsome than me?"

"Yes he is, and don't you like Ladybug?"

"Me-ouch princess, and I don't know, she never returns my feelings for me, so I gave up" he said, trying to hold back a smirk

"Oh Chat, you should never give up"

"I don't know, princess-"

 _Beep-Beep_

"I should go, I don't want you to find out who I am" he paused and looked at the floor and looked back up to her "goodnight, princess"

"Goodnight, Chat Noir"

* * *

Why do I feel so bad. Why do I feel like an awful person. When I was kissing Chat, I got this spark. No! You cannot be crushing on Chat. Bad Marinette

"Ugh" Marinette groaned

"What's wrong, Marinette?" Her kwami named Tikki said

"That cat, that's what's wrong"

"Marinette, there's no problem on loving two people at the same time"

"But, I-I can't that's cheating on them both!"

"Marinette, are you dating them?"

"No"

"Then your not cheating"

"But how do you know" she whined

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Of course I would no, I'm over five thousand years old, for crying out loud!" Tikki said annoyedly and chomped down on a chocolate chip cookie

"….." Marinette taken back, when her kwami said that, in such a voice

"Well...?"

"Tikki?"

"Yes"

"You kinda scared me there" Marinette said and she wasn't lying, she was actually was scared, but she started giggling when she saw her kwami laughing

"Oh, Marinette" Tikki giggled and Marinette was giggling with her "Marinette, you should be getting to bed, it is very late"

"Okay, and what time is it anyway" she said with a soft smile, but then turned into a big eyed expression "Oh my gosh, it's two in the morning, I should probably get to bed"

* * *

"I can't believe she likes someone else, I say he's better than me" Adrien sighed and flopped down on his bed

'That kid is so oblivious' Plagg thought to himself, and of course he would know, because he is right behind the two girls and he keeps hearing Marinette talk about how gorgeous and handsome he is

"I wonder who he could be.." The kwami said and rolled his eyes

"I wonder if he's famous, I wonder if he goes to our school. Wait a minute, maybe I can win her over, yeah I will try and do that!"

"Oh my god..." Plagg muttered under his breath

* * *

"Marinette get up, or you will be late for school!"

"Gahh" Marinette screamed when she fell out of her bed "owww, Tikki don't scare me like that"

"Sorry Marinette, I wasn't trying to scare you, it's just that you have twenty minutes before school starts"

"Tikki, why didn't you tell me earlier!"

"Well, I tried, but you were so tired and you were screaming Miraculous Ladybug in your sleep"

"No need to go into details, Tikki can you help me do my hair"

"Of course!"

"Thank you, Tikki" Marinette said and when Tikki finished her hair, Marinette went as fast as she could going down the steps and rushed into the kitchen

"Marinette, be careful, I don't want you to hurt yourself" her mother told her

"Sorry, mama" she said sheepishly

"Good morning, sleeping beauty" her father said while walking into the kitchen

"Good morning, papa" she said and gave him a kiss on the cheek"

"Marinette, if you don't hurry and go to school, you will be late" her mother warned her

"Okay mama, bye mama, bye papa" she said and gave them a quick peck on the cheek and ran out the door

* * *

"Hey girl, you're here early" her friend Alya said

"I'm a minute late"

"Exactly"

"But you didn't really need to wait for me"

"What are friends for" Alya said with a shrug

As the two friends were walking into their classroom they saw a blonde boy with green eyes rushing in

"You know, I wasn't wrong when I said you two are perfect for each other" Alya said to her blushing friend and she smiled

"Alya, I doubt he even likes me, he barely notices me anyway" Marinette siad with a frown and looked at the floor

"Girl, that's not one bit true, and come on we will be late, and you don't want detention, right?" Alya said and grabbed Marinette's hand and rushed into the classroom, but Miss. Mandeliev wasn't there

"Where is Miss. Mandeliev" Alya asked the two boys in the front of the class

"We don't know" the two boys responded

"...okay" Alya said and she dragged Marinette up to the seat

"Sorry that I'm late, I got caught up in traffic" the stressed out teacher said

"Miss. Mandeliev?" The bratty blonde haired teenage girl named Chloe, spoke up

"Yes Chloe" the teacher responded and sighed

"What happened to your hair, did you wash it in a washing machine" Chloe said and then burst out laughing

"Chloe that was not cool!" Adrien hissed at her

"Oh come on Adrikins, look at her hair!"

The class was looking at her teacher, but she was just standing there, muttering things under breath

"Oh, no" Adrien and Marinette muttered under their breath

Then Miss Mandeliev said "Yes Hawkmoth" a bit louder so all the class could hear her and she turned into a person with long ginger hair, a blue dress with letters and numbers and big blue high heel boots that go up to her knees

"Everyone! Run!" Marinette shouted and all the class ran out of the classroom

"I will get you Chloe Bourgeois!" Miss. Mendeleiev (or the akumatized version of Miss. Mendelieve)

* * *

Marinette ran behind the school to transform, but looks like someone was there

It was Adrien. He was talking to a little black creature thingy, was it a kwami

 _"Plagg Claws out"_ she heard him shout, but Adrien was gone. He was now Chat Noir

She couldn't keep it in

"A-Adrien!" She shouted

He turned around to face her, but she was so stricken to move

"M-Marinette!" He stuttered "What are y-you doing here?"

I-I, oh my gosh! Y-your Chat Noir! Oh MY GOD!"

"Marinette, please don't freak out" he said quite fastly

"Me, freaking out. Phh. No way!" She said while freaking out

"Marinette, please calm down"

"How can I calm down! Your Chat Noir"

* * *

 **Sorry for the short chapter : /**

 **Again, sorry for the mistakes in chapter 1, I forgot to do a spell check**

 **-Genny xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**I KNOW**

 **CHAPTER: 3**

 **Hiya :* Sorry for late update ._. But, updates might be slow because I'm starting school and stuff and I'm just so busyyyy ;-; Well, enjoy the story ^-^**

* * *

"Please, Marinette d-don't tell anyone, please" Adrien- no chat pleaded Marinette

"I-I won't, I promise" she said, but still in shock at what just happened. She still couldn't believe it, her shy, kind, quite crush sitting in front of her to be her flirty and cocky partner, she just stood still, she didn't know what to, well, she was making awkward noises that she always does when Adrien is ever near her or if he ever talks to her, but this time it's worse. Far worse

"A-are y-you disa-disappointed that it's me" he stuttered and looked at the floor with a sad look on his face, but Marinette moved closer to him and she put her hands on his shoulders so he would look up to her but he didn't, so she moved her hands to cup his cheeks so he was directly looking at him

"Adrien, why would I be disappointed that it's you, I'm so happy that's its you Adrien, but I was so blind. If you think about it, you and Chat Noir are so similar, you have that same, annoying flirty smirk" he smiled at her about what she just said, but he's thinking if he should tell her that he knows she's Ladybug, but she was still talking. "You are handsome, brave, courageous, smart, funny, always knows what to say, curious, cat like, and you have some magic spell that whenever you walk into a room as Adrien or Chat, you always make me smile, no matter what you do"

"Really?" he asked, touched by the words she said to him

"Yes really and you realize that there is an Akuma attack, so you better hurry up" she said and booped him on the nose, he just smiled and lifted her up, bridal style

"W-what are you doing?"

"You need to stay safe, and if you get hurt, I will die" he said running as fast as he can, while she was clutching onto him for dear life

 _'He will be the one who will get me killed'_. She thought to herself with a small giggle, but she has to tell him that she is Ladybug. But she was so lost in her thoughts, she didn't see Chat stopping at her house and letting her down

"I have to go safe Paris, princess" ' _and so do you'_ he was going to say, but he didn't and he climbed up on her railing, but she was clutching his hand

"Princess, I have to go"

"I need to tell you something-"

"I'm sorry, Paris needs saving" he said and she let go of his hand "I will visit you tonight, Princess" then he jumped from her railing and ran, so he could get to the akuma

"Marinette, you should go and maybe you should tell him after the Akuma attack" Marinette's kwami, Tikki said

"Okay, Tikki Spots on!"

* * *

"Miraculous Ladybug!" She shouted and throw her lucky charm item up in the sky

"Great job, m'lady!" Chat Noir said and ran over to her "Pound it?" He asked

"Pound it" she replied

"Chat, I need to tell you something" she said quickly

"Can't it wait, Princess" he replied and he leapt across the rooftops, running so he could get home quickly

"He called me princess, he only calls Marinette princess, does he know I'm Marinette!" She said to herself with a bit of anger and hurt in her voice

* * *

"You realize, you let the 'P' word slip, right?" His Kwami, Plagg said

"The 'P' word?" He asked his kwami

"You called Ladybug 'Princess' she might find out that you know her secret" Plagg replied

"Maybe that's a good thing, and maybe I can talk to her after school, hopefully she isn't mad"

"Adrien of course she will be mad"

"Don't jinx it, Plagg!" He said worriedly

"Jeez okay, but you should tell her that you know"

"I will, goodnight Plagg" he said and looked at Plagg, who was already asleep

* * *

"Marinette, I doubt he knows who you are, maybe he got mixed up" Tikki said

"Well, please explain why he came to my balcony for no reason, Tikki!" Marinette said harshly

"Don't use that tone with me" the kwami said with a mother voice on

"Sorry, mother" she mumbled, but Tikki just sighed

"Marinette, maybe he just wanted to visit you, maybe he wanted to get to know you, because you are really shy around him, I say he just wanted to be friends without _you_ stuttering around him"

"Maybe your right Tikki, I'm, sorry for taking this out on you"

"It's okay Marinette, but make sure you tell him your Ladybug, because he could get mad at you"

"Yeah I will Tikki, goodnight Tikki" Marinette said

"Goodnight Marinette" she said and kissed Marinette's forehead

* * *

Adrien was sitting patiently in his seat waiting for Marinette, he was twenty minutes early and now that he thinks of it, he didn't really need to go to school early because Marinette always come's in late

But this time she wasn't. She came in the door before anyone else came in (well except him of course)

"You're here early" she said a soft smile and sat beside him, but he looked at her all puzzled "Am I allowed to sit here?"

"Of course you are and I doubt Nino will mind, I say he wants to sit beside his girlfriend for a day" he chuckled and she giggled, and her laugh was like music to his ears

"Well, who do we have here" a familiar blonde girl said "Adrikins, why is Maritrash sitting beside you" she said in a sickening voice

"Chloe, don't call me 'Adrikins' and do not call Marinette that horrible name" he spat

"Adrikins, did she brainwash you, and just look at her, she had to make all of her clothes because she can't afford any clothes of her own like I can, I get all of my clothes from famous designers like your father" she said with a wicked laugh

"Chloe are you sure you didn't get your clothes from bitches ' r ' us" Marinette spoke up with a smirk and Adrien just looked at her in awe

Yup that's Ladybug, alright.

"How dare you" she shrieked

"Chloe, I got your coffee" Sabrine her 'Best Friend' shouted

"You shouldn't let your monkey be waiting for you" Marinette said

"How dare you call her a monkey"

"Well you are the wicked bitch of the west"

"Ugh" the spoiled brat stomped her foot and went to her table and drank her coffee in disgust

"Wow, never saw you act like that before" he chuckled

"Well, I am getting sick off her" she replied and giggled

"What is this we have here..."

* * *

 **Sorry for cutting it short ;-; But I kinda wanted a cliffhanger so this is like a mini cliffhanger, I think : / Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'm not sure if I'll get around to updating my other story IDK**

 **-Genny xoxo cx**


End file.
